Lie
by Pinkdellic
Summary: The Pandora box have been opened, and no one can't stop the born of the new emperor, no one especially his little precious phantom sixth man.
1. Chapter 1

_Why can't it be perfect?_

_This love's not even real_

_Why don't I cry for you?_

_Love was dead from the start_

_._

_._

Who said it was all perfect, who said that Akashi Seijuro is strong.

Being born under the name of Akashi, that means he should be perfect, being the best in all area. He doesn't know what it's lose, he only know win, winning is like an oxygen. It's already being the important part of him. It was already written since he opened his eyes for the first time, because he is Akashi, Akashi Seijuro.

He is the emperor, he's absolute, no one should oppose him, no one, even the phantom player. He was his from the start, since that first meeting, since that first kiss. It supposed to be love but, he know it isn't. He just need him since he is one of his pawn. There aren't a king that can conquer some land without his knight. To reach his goal, the phantom player power is needed and, he will get it.

"I love you Akashi-kun"

I love you too Kuroko."

He know it isn't love, cause for him Love is just a feeling of weakness, for him love was dead from the start. It just a formality in this corrupted world. "I see.. you're failed didn't you." said him to the teal haired boy in front him. "Don't be sad." He said, helping his _boyfriend_ drying his hair. "Just give up on Aomine." Kuroko was shocked, his turquoise eyes opened wide. "What.. what." he said stuttered.

"Don't be shocked Tetsuya."

"It's just like small crack on a porcelain plate, we can repair it, so it would be like to its old form, or we can let it be, it still can be used isn't it?" What was he say, what just happen, Akashi can't think anymore. He didn't care about the scared look that reflected on that turquoise eyes, he just need him to know his place. He didn't need the second Murasakibara.

"Or we have the last choice Tetsuya." Kuroko can't control his tremble body, the way Akashi called his name is scaring him. "We can dispose it, we don't need such a useless thing don't we?" Kuroko grip Akashi hands, he doesn't like what it sound is.

"But, I'll be troubled if I lose Daiki, no.. not only him but, Atsushi, Shintarou, Ryouta even, you." said Akashi, his eyes are cold. He won't let his throne crumbled, he won't let his pawns slip from his hand away. An Emperor can't reach his aim alone, he need his knight, his pawn to get it.

"Akashi-kun."

"What are you saying Akashi-kun?" Asked Kuroko, taking a step back from the person in front of him. "Who.. Are you?" The turquoise meet that amber eye, the eye that showed an infallible truth for each his words. "What Are you saying? I'm absolutely Akashi Seijuro."

"Tetsuya."

* * *

**A/N:** I feel so desperate with the increasing of akakuro angst ;-; especially after I read the chapter 221... my heart can't take it.. so I decided to make one angst story too.. . well this story... I still have the continue idea for it.. I just don't know should I continue it or end it here... uhhm it can be end it here isn't? ._. well I'll think about it later ahahah.. anyway thank you for read it.. :)


	2. Chapter 2

_The lies you, succumb to_

_Blissfully, unaware_

_I don't know, how you can't_

_See through my, facade_

It's another easy win for the Teiko basketball. 1510 points, how is that possible, they're even still in junior high school. It's impossible but, not for them. The people who get the miracle and the talent, The generation of miracle. The game isn't like a game more for them, it just like a normal activity, like eating and breathing. To win each game, it's already programmed into their mind, there aren't the excited feel whenever their get their win.

"Stop looking at me with that looks Tetsuya." Akashi said, without averting his attention from the book on his hand. The turquoise eyes have been watching his boyfriend act for quite awhile, at least since he came to his house today. For a moment, it's just like his himself but, Tetsuya know something was wrong with him. Since that day, Akashi has been changed. Instead of having his Ruby eyes, his other eyes changed into gold colored one. His gaze always looks so piercing but no threatening, not like now.

He stared into his uninteresting book again, while sometimes he steal a glance at his boyfriend who just keep his attention to the book than himself. It's so quiet between them, it isn't like they have something to do anyway, Kuroko intention from the first time is isn't to spend the day with his red haired boyfriend after all. He just want to know, where is his beloved captain.

"How long do you want to pretend, reading that book tetsuya?" Kuroko was startled by his boyfriend calm yet full of mean voice. He closed his book, sighing. He know it's better to drop the act and just being honest to the red haired boy in front of him. Akashi doesn't like dishonesty after all.

"I.. I wonder, if Akashi-kun enjoys playing basketball?" Said him, starting the conversation between them though,Akashi mismatched eyes still glued to his book. He was flipping through the other page, as Kuroko waiting for his answer. "What's your purpose by asking that question Tetsuya?" answered Akashi without even looking at that turquoise demanding eyes.

"I just.. start to feel it's all wrong, everything are changed, the team, teamwork, winning, I don't get it anymore." the teal haired boy looks downward, now it seem the floor is more interesting than looking at the person in front of him. "Since that day, since I feel Akashi-kun has been changed." he said in almost inaudible sound.

There's another short pause before Akashi closed his book, put it aside. His mismatched eyes stared to his boyfriend tremble body. "This thing again, how many time I should say that I never changed Tetsuya." The captain move from his position, slowly walking near to the teal haired boy. He leveled to the other teen height, Kuroko move his head up, finally the turquoise eyes meet with that mismatched gold and ruby eyes. "You've to know something Tetsuya." whispered him.

"The team change wasn't brought because of me, rather it's the team changes that changes me."

Kuroko turquoise eyes widen, as if he could avoiding the piercing look that his boyfriend give now. "The time is coming Tetsuya, the bloomed of our skill. In this time no one can defeat us. There aren't someone who should we have to worry aside from our team itself." All of Kuroko's word seem stuck, as it feel it's all drowned with each Akashi's words.

"I just want to remind you, the change were necessary Tetsuya, it isn't only for the victory but, to keep us together. Isn't it what you want Tetsuya." Said Akashi, and it hit the nail on the head. The red haired boy's lips moving slightly forming a smirk, noticing the sudden change from Kuroko face. He push him down to the floor, trapping the smaller boy within him. He placed his hand on both of Kuroko side, preventing him to escape.

"It's up to Tetsuya, whether to trust me or not." he moved his right hand away, gently stroking the other boy soft cheek. "But, you know it better right that I always right Tetsuya?" As if he was being hypnotism, Kuroko nod his head slightly.

"You trust me right Tetsuya?"

"Yes Akashi-kun."

"You love me right Tetsuya?"

"I love you Akashi-kun."

Slowly Akashi moving his head down, closing the distance between him and Kuroko. He places a feather kiss on the teal haired boy. "Just look at me Tetsuya." he said, giving another kiss on the smaller boy cheek. "Don't think about anything else, just hold onto me." Once again Kuroko was not a match for him, Akashi already get him on his place again. The phantom sixth man, gradually moved his arm around the captain shoulder, succumbing himself to the captain grasp.

_I Won't let you go, My precious one._

* * *

**A/N: **just a short update.. and thank you for everyone who already spend their time reading this very short fic ._. hope the update didn't dissapointed you all.. and once again sorry if you see so many grammar mistake or typo.. and I know the points sounds impossible.. ah and to make it clear the point, I've juts take it from the new chapter.. .-. though I though it seems impossible to get such kind of point too.. ._. lol..


End file.
